


A Little Therapy

by Medie



Series: Cornerstone - girl!Daniel [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief O'Neill knows the hospital's resident psychologist. What he forgot to mention was, well it was in the biblical sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> The Changeling AUverse absolutely fascinated me so I couldn't resist a little light hearted Jack/Danielle fun whilst in the midst of writing the Jack/Danielle version of "Absolute Power".

Dr. Danielle Jackson was in the midst of reviewing a psychological profile of a patient when a knock on the door surprised her. She hadn't been expecting any patients so when she looked up to find Jack O'Neill watching her from the doorway she couldn't help smiling.

"Got a minute, Doc?" He asked, glancing back at her ever-watchful secretary before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Sure, Chief, have a seat." Closing the file, Danielle set it on the table beside the couch. "What can I do for you?" In the space of a breath, she found herself with a lapful of fire chief.

Resting his head in her lap, O'Neill looked up. "Well, it's like this, Doc. I think there's something wrong with me. Psychologically I mean."

Danielle met his mischievous gaze with patient amusement. "I'm not going to argue that one."

He gave her a reproachful look, "Doc..."

Holding back a laugh, she raised one hand. "Sorry. Please, Chief, continue. What exactly do you think the problem is?"

"Well, it's hard to say," he began, suitably mollified by her apology. "Maybe it's some kind of midlife thing, but see, there's this woman. This, incredibly beautiful, intelligent, and sexy as hell woman. And – " he gestured casually with one hand, "I can't get her out of my head. She's got me completely off my game."

Nodding thoughtfully, Danielle rested one arm across his midsection while she contemplated his words. "And what exactly have you done about it?" she paused before adding. "Is she aware of your feelings?"

"Oh yeah sure. We've been seeing each other for a while now. It's going great." The Chief heaved a dramatic sigh. "That's the thing. She's addictive or something. The more I get. The more I want." Sitting up, he turned to look at her. "Whaddya think, Doc? Is it serious?"

Taking off her glasses, the psychologist folded the frames and put them with the file. "Oh, extremely serious, Chief. I would say you're in love. We'll have to do something about that. Intensive treatment."

He grinned, leaning in to kiss her, one hand coming up to cup the back of her head and hold her close. Danielle let out a sigh and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, guiding her back onto the couch and covering her body with his own. Her hands slipped up the pristine white shirt of his uniform, grasping his shoulders and tugging him down even closer.

When he moved off her lips and down onto her neck, she gasped and asked, "So, exactly what kind of treatment would you call this?"

Jack lifted up, grinning at her. "Sexual therapy, of course. I hear it's all the rage in the psychology circles."

Feeling his free hand slide up beneath her skirt, Danielle lifted a skeptical brow, laughter in her blue eyes. "And just where did you hear that? Have you been reading my psychology magazines?"

"Just the dirty pictures," he teased, his eyes darkening a little as he watched her begin to respond to his ministrations.

"Remind - ohhh - me to hide those," she moaned, her eyes sliding shut involuntarily, and her hips moved into his touch. "Better yet, get you a subscript - oh god!"

"Shhh.." Jack leaned over to kiss her before admonishing, "You keep that up, Doc, and that secretary of yours'll be -- "

"Fired if she comes in here." His lover muttered, hands grasping his arms and squeezing.

"Feisty today." He observed before shifting position enough that he could unbutton her blouse. "I like it."

Danielle bit back a moan when he sucked at a nipple through the satin of her bra. "Jackkkkkk..."

"Mmmhmmm..." he said, migrating to the other breast and repeating the action, this time blowing on the wet material.

She couldn't restrain a soft cry of pleasure, feeling her body tensing, heat migrating from her breasts and pooling at the very point where his fingers were teasing her. "You're, " she paused, licking her lip, "you're killing me here."

"Only a little, I hope," he countered, kissing his way up her neck.

Releasing his shoulders, her hands reached for his head, guiding his mouth back to hers. Just in time to muffle the cry of release as her body pushed over the brink into a quite satisfying orgasm.

Kissing her through it, he only withdrew his hand from beneath her skirt when she'd finally relaxed and the moment had passed.

When the kiss ended, Danielle settled back on the couch, looking delightfully rumpled and lazy. "You are very dangerous," she accused, pointing one finger at him.

He grinned, the mischief back in his eyes, as he grabbed the finger and kissed its tip. "Am I?"

"Mmhmm..." she twined her fingers with his, watching them as he playfully tried to pull away. "You do realize I am never going to look at this couch the same way again."

Jack grinned smugly. "That would be the point now, wouldn't it?"

"Shameless." Laughing, Danielle sat up to kiss him. "So, other than dropping by to completely ruin my concentration for the rest of the day, what brings you by?"

He sighed, taking in her appearance, delaying answering. Beautiful didn't quite describe it. Flushed, her long hair disheveled and slipping free from the twist she'd had it in, her eyes sparkling...Danielle was bewitching and he wanted nothing more than to lock the door and spend the rest of the day giving her other reasons to never quite be able to view her couch the same way again, but --

"Remember I mentioned one of the guys in my company was donating a kidney to his stepfather?"

Sensing the shift in the conversation and going with it, Danielle casually re-buttoned her blouse, nodding. "Right, yes. T, I think that's what you called him?"

"Yeah, that's him." Jack's hand lightly moved back and forth on her leg as he talked, stroking the soft skin distractedly. "He, uh, well, he had a moment at a crash site today. Thought Brae, the aforementioned stepfather, was in one of the cars. Damn near got himself blown up trying to get him out. He's here, now. Banged up but pretty much fine. This time, his girlfriend, and me, well, we're a little worried the pressure of the whole thing might be getting to him a little. And -- "

"You were hoping I'd talk to him while he's here?" Danielle finished for him, releasing what little hair was left in her twist loose and letting it fall free over her shoulders. "Sure. No problem. I've got some time this afternoon. I'll stop by and see him then." She reached out, pulling him close for another kiss. "You should drop by more often. I could get used to quickies at lunch."

He smiled, fingers tracing her jawline. "Well, then, we'll have to schedule in more of that therapy. I think I need something long-term."

"That can be arranged." Danielle's eyes took on a wicked look. "You can check with Sherrie on the way out, see if she can't fit you in."

"Very funny." Jack groused before kissing her again. "Dinner tonight? My place?"

"You're on. Are you cooking? Or should I bring Chinese?"

"Bring Chinese. I might be late, with everything going on, can't say for sure when I'll get home from the firehouse." Reluctantly, he stood, bringing Danielle to her feet with him. Brushing some of the wrinkles from her blouse, he leaned down to kiss her again. "See you then?"

"Count on it." She watched him start for the door before calling out, "Jack?"

"Yeah?" He paused, hand on the doorknob, looking back at her.

Smiling, she waved a little. "Love you too."


End file.
